forum_mafiafandomcom-20200214-history
Stalker
You are a creepy person who hides in the shadows and follows people around them until they die. You are an incredibly feared individual who can instill paranoia in even the most hardened of people.' (The Role is still heavy in development and changes are very likely to be made to make the Role more balanced over time.) Night Ability Each night, the Stalker may stalk one player. The player being stalked will be notified that he is being stalked. Similarly to the Arsonist, the Stalker's method of killing ignores Night Immunity Once stalked, the target has 2 days left to live, upon which he will die of paranoia. During that time however, he will gain Night Immunity. Any stalked targets will lose their Night Immunity should the Stalker die in any manner as their follower is dead. The Stalker may follow a new player every night, he only actually follows a player for one night, after that it is the fear and paranoia that leads to hallucinations of a continuous follower. The Stalker has Night Immunity The Stalker is not immune to Roleblocking The Stalker will stalk Jailors, Escorts, and Consorts should they roleblock them. The Stalker may not be killed by a BodyGuard. However, A Stalker can still be killed by a Veteran or seen by a Lookout. Role Card Here is the official Role Card for the Stalker on Forum Mafia: You are a Stalker. Your alignment is Neutral Killing. You are a creepy person who hides in the shadows and follows people around them until they die. You are an incredibly feared individual who can instill paranoia in even the most hardened of people. Each night, you may stalk one person. Each of you stalked targets will die two nights after you begin stalking them (if you start stalking on Night 2, they will die on Night 4) Stalked targets gain Night Immunity until they die or you die. You may stalk a new target each night, you past targets will all die of paranoia that you have caused them. Your method of killing ignores night immunity. You are immune at night. If someone tries to attack you both you and your attacked will be notified that you are immune at night. If someone tries to roleblock you (including the Jailor), you will stalk your roleblocker, but they will not be notified that you were the cause of the stalking, only that they were stalked. You are immune to stalking. Once you begin stalking a target, nothing can save them from death except for you being lynched. You win with Survivors You win with Witches You win with Stalkers You must kill the Town You must kill the Mafia You must kill Arsonists You must kill Serial Killers You must kill Bombers You may spare anyone else Game Appearances So far, the '''Stalker has appeared in 3 Forum Mafia games: Episode 2D and Episode 4B, and the All-Star Game. The Stalker has yet to win a game. Changes to the Role over time Forum Mafia Episode 5: Targets no longer gain Night Immunity. Targets are no longer notified that they are being stalked. Stalker can no longer be killed by a BodyGuard. Category:Neutral Roles